Return of the Dead Man
by JP McClendon
Summary: Yet another new chapter now up! Sequel to Return to Darkness! The Phenom has returned. AN: Chapters short on purpose. Also, body chapters 6 through 9 are happening simultaneously, but are written separately so as avoid POV confusion. WIP. R&R!
1. Prologue: The Dead Have Risen

**Author's note: **I don't own the Undertaker or any of the other wrestling personalities associated with Titan Entertainment. I only own the characters that have been created for purposes of this fanfiction.

**The Dead Have Risen**

_**Shortly after Survivor Series:**_

Damian Winters walked about the fiery pits surrounding Mark Calaway, aka the Undertaker. "I knew something like this would eventually happen," he said to the wrestler. "Every time you and Kane seem to make peace, one of you eventually betrays the other. Won't the two of you ever learn?"

"I told you I didn't want to see you ever again," said the Undertaker.

"And I told you," retorted Damian. "I told you to enjoy your freedom while you had it. That's why you're here."

"Why am I here?" asked the Undertaker.

"Don't you know?" asked Damian. "You died. Kane just killed you. And Vince helped. That means you're Hell's now. Welcome home."

"No," said Mark, trying to sound authoritative.

"You'll find you have little choice in the matter," said Damian. "Now we do things my way. The RIGHT way!"

"I'll have no part in it," said Mark flatly, still trying to sound authoritative.

"Oh, you will," said Damian. "And you'll like it, I guarantee it."

With that, the fires in the pits turned an ominous green and struck Mark again and again and again.

**To be continued…**


	2. Looking the Part

**Looking the Part**

"Where do we begin?" asked Damian as a test to Mark. Mark just shook his head unknowingly. "We start with the terror."

"The terror?" asked Mark.

"Yes, the terror. Kane put you here and now we have to put the fear of you in him. But first, we have to do something about you."

"What about me?" asked Mark indignantly.

"You have to look the part, again," said Damian. With that he motioned with his hand and a circle of green fire erupted in front of Mark.

"I hate this part," said Mark.

"I know," said Damian. "That's why I put you through it. Let's see. Let's do something old, and something a little new."

The fire enveloped Mark again and burned into him. After what felt like an eternity, the flames died down and Mark was standing there changed. His appearance looked reminiscent of his first days as the Undertaker, though it had a bit of integration with his appearance as the American Badass. "There," said Damian satisfied. "As I said. A piece of the old school and a piece of the new school. I think you'll like yourself this way."

Mark reflected upon himself and felt something within he hadn't felt in a long time, darkness.

"Kane will think that you're gone for good," said Damian. "He will let his guard down, and then you can get your revenge."

Mark smiled almost instinctually, as if he was remembering some long-forgotten memory.

Damian looked on at Mark's reaction. "Let's go have some fun," he said.

**To be continued…**


	3. Seeing Ghosts

**Seeing Ghosts**

"The Undertaker is coming back," said Damian.

"The Undertaker is coming back," said a hypnotized Vince McMahon.

"It begins at the Royal Rumble," said Damian as his eyes flashed green.

"It begins at the Royal Rumble," repeated Vince obediently.

Damian smiled at his subjugation of Vince. "Damian is my Master," he said.

"Damian is my Master," said Vince.

"I am a lowly worm for him to command," said Damian.

"I am a lowly worm for him to command," repeated Vince.

"Now," began Damian. "When I leave and the door shuts you will set my orders into motion. You will not remember speaking to me. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master," said Vince.

Damian smiled again and stood to leave. When he pulled open the door, instead of the hallway outside Vince's office, it was a passage into Hell. Damian quickly stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him. The Undertaker was waiting for him at the end of the hall. "Is it done?" he asked.

"It is," said Damian. "We have work to do before your return though."

"Oh?" asked the Undertaker. "Like what?"

"Training," said Damian plainly. "And if you train well enough, I will have a present for you when you finally confront Kane. You'll like it, I guarantee."

* * *

As the months passed, the Undertaker trained himself to remember what he used to be, what he was capable of. Then, at last, the time had come to warn Kane of his impending return.

Damian entered the arena the night of the Royal Rumble and looked around. Many of the faces of the wrestlers had changed since the last time he was here. However, a few familiar faces remained. One familiar face in particular was that of Terri Runnels. Damian smiled and walked up to her, unnoticed. Once he was right in front her, he gestured across her line of sight and his eyes flashed green. "You're mine," he said to her. Instantly, Terri seemed to fall into a daze. "Find out for me where Kane is."

"Yes, Master," said Terri robotically as she turned and walked away to carry out his orders. After a few minutes, she returned and informed Damian of Kane's whereabouts. The denizen of Hell smiled.

"Thank you, my slave," he said. "Remember nothing, for now."

Terri instantly awoke from her trance, blinked repeatedly, and looked at Damian. "Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you would grace me with a picture," said Damian pretending to be a fan.

"Sure," said Terri, who then posed for a picture with him.

"Thank you," said Damian. "Now, please excuse me. I have a few things to tend to."

Terri just smiled at him and waved good-bye. "Humans are such wonderful toys," Damian said as he walked away. "So easy to control and dominate."

* * *

Kane entered the ring and began brutalizing the other wrestlers involved in the Royal Rumble. The fans could see that he looked as though he would rule the match again. After a short bit, the timer popped up on the Titantron and began counting down the arrival of the next wrestler. All the fans could be heard counting down with the timer. When it reached zero, Damian gestured with his hands to darken the lights. Then the Undertaker's familiar tolling of the bell sounded across the entire arena and the fans erupted with a joyous cheer. Kane, however, merely froze with fear and disbelief. Could it be him? Could he be here? Kane thought. With a look of utter terror, he turned towards the entranceway to see if his fears were a reality. "No!" Kane shouted. "I buried you alive!" Then all at once the lights came up and Little Spike Dudley came walking down the ramp towards the ring. Kane's fear turned to anger and he dropped his guard. Upon seeing this, one of his opponents wasted no time in hitting Kane from behind, which sent him sailing over the top rope and onto the floor below. Kane had been eliminated from the match! Damian could see Kane seething with hate and was very pleased when Kane decided to vent his frustration on poor Spike.

"This is only the beginning, Kane," said Damian as he slipped away into the darkness. "It only gets worse for you from here."

**To be continued…**


	4. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

Damian returned from the Royal Rumble and cast an amused gaze at the Undertaker. "The stage is set," he said as his eyes burned a bright green. "Do you remember how to play our game? Do you remember how to cause the fear?"

"I never forgot," said the Undertaker as his eyes flashed green and a twisted smile crossed his face.

"Then go," said Damian. "Play the game. Cause the fear. Make them remember why they cheered you as their hero and savior."

The Undertaker let go of his smile and replaced it with a cruel look of determination. Rolling back his eyes, he raised his hands and caused a circle of green fire to erupt around him. "Kane," he said as the circle of fire rose higher, twisted into a vortex, and engulfed him to hide him from view. "I have returned."

Damian looked on amused. His eyes flashed green as the flames abruptly died out. The Undertaker was gone. "This is going to be so wonderfully messy," Damian said as he walked off down the hall. As he walked, he began humming "Harvester of Sorrow."

Back on Earth, Kane arrived at the arena trying to forget the Royal Rumble. Mark won't be here, he thought to himself. He's long dead and gone. I saw to that for Vince.

As he turned the corner, he came face-to-face with Tajiri. "He comes for you," said Tajiri in the best English he could manage. "Hell comes with him."

Kane's eyes flashed green with anger. "No," said retorted angrily. "He'll never be back."

Tajiri shook his head sadly. "He was Damian's favorite," he said as his eyes flashed blue. "Damian would not let him go so easily."

"You worry too much," said Kane as his eyes continued to burn green.

"And you do not worry enough," said Tajiri. "Beware him, Kane. He means your end. And Damian will use him to end the rest of us."

"You just watch out for yourself," said Kane. "And I'll watch out for myself."

"You are making a terrible mistake, Kane," said Tajiri sadly.

"We'll see about that," snapped Kane as he stormed off.

Tajiri slumped his head and looked at the ground. "We're all going to die," he said. "Damian will win and there is nothing that can be done to stop him.

Back in Hell, Damian circled an open pit of green fire trying to figure out his next move. The fire seemed to pulse with the rhythm of Damian's movements. "It will not take terribly long for this whole ordeal to come to a head," he said to himself aloud. "Warriors of Darkness, return to me!"

The flames in the pit rose high above Damian's head and the image of three creatures began to form. After a few moments the three Warriors of Darkness, Amano Tensho, Meathook Harris, and Aurora Angelica, emerged from the flames. "What is your bidding, our Master?" they said as one as they all knelt before him.

"We cause havoc once again," replied Damian as his eyes flashed green. "Ready yourselves to fight."

The Warriors of Darkness bowed their heads then rose to assume their human forms once again. Damian faded back into the darkness and his eyes flashed green once again.

"Molly?" asked Tajiri as he walked into one of the women's locker rooms. "Molly Holly?"

"Tajiri?" said Molly as she came around the corner. "What are you doing in here? This is the Women's Locker Room!"

"Please!" begged Tajiri. "We are in trouble."

"Nora," came a voice from the showers. "Who's out there with you?"

Molly gave Tajiri an annoyed look. "Who was that?" he asked.

Gail Kim appeared a few moments later barely wrapped in a towel. "Molly who…?" she began then stopped when she saw Tajiri standing there leering at her with a huge grin on his face. "TAJIRI!"

"So sorry," said Tajiri with a grin. "Molly, we must talk."

"Get OUT!" screamed Gail.

"Later, Tajiri," said Molly as she pushed him out the door. "I won't forget."

The Undertaker appeared in the parking area and strolled silently down the hallway. Kane was here, he could feel it.

He turned the corner and a rushing Tajiri ran right into him. "You!" screamed Tajiri. "Don't do it, please!"

"Don't interfere in my business!" warned the Undertaker.

"Return to your Angel," said Tajiri.

The Undertaker stretched out his hand towards Tajiri. Though Tajiri backed away out of arm's reach, the Undertaker lifted Tajiri into the air and brought him to his face. "I tell you this one time," warned the Undertaker. "Stay out of it."

* * *

Damian walked through the fires of Hell looking for someone. After hearing a high-pitched squeal, he looked up and smiled. "Oh," he said with a smile as his eyes flashed green. "There you are!"

* * *

Tajiri came running back into Molly and Gail's locker room like someone being chased. "He's here!" he shouted at them.

"I know," said Molly calmly. "And I told Gail all about it. She'll help us."

"How do we do this?" asked Gail as she finished lacing up her boots.

"I don't know," said Tajiri. "Can we do it with just the three of us?"

"The three of us against the Undertaker?" asked Molly. "I don't think so."

"So how do we do this?" asked Gail again.

Molly and Tajiri just looked at one another and just shrugged. Then, all of a sudden, the Bell tolled and the lights dimmed.

"We're too late!" said Tajiri.

"Oh F-f-f-fu-fu-fu-FUDGE!" shouted Molly as she stamped her foot.

"Oh just say it," said a disgusted Gail. "Fuck!"

"Watch your language," said Molly as she wagged her finger at Gail.

The three of them rushed out of the locker room and to the arena. Just before reaching the curtain, Tajiri stopped short, which caused Molly to bump into him and Gail to bump into her. Carefully Tajiri pulled back the curtain to see what was going on. To his amazement, it was raining heavily inside the arena.

"What do you see?" asked Molly.

"It's raining," said Tajiri.

"Kinda anticlimactic," said Gail. "I was expecting more from the Undertaker."

Just as she said that, three huge bolts of lightning coursed down and struck the ground right around Kane, followed instantly by three intense thunderclaps.

"Like that?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," said Gail. "Just like that."

"Do you see the Undertaker?" asked Molly.

"No," said Tajiri.

"He's playing head games?" asked Gail.

"And he plays them very well," said Molly.

Meanwhile, Kane stayed right where he was so that the bolts of lightning did not strike him. And everyone in the arena could see that Kane was afraid.

**To be continued…**


	5. Road to Wrestlemania

**Road to Wrestlemania**

"This is your final opportunity to get back into my good graces," Damian said to someone tied up in a large gunny sack.

"Oh yes, Damian," came a muffled voice from inside the bag. "I won't fail you this time."

Damian walked over to the bag and gave it a very hard kick. "See that you don't!" he warned. "Otherwise, it's back in the torture cell you go."

"NOOOO!" wailed the voice in the bag. "I'll be good!"

"Good," hissed Damian as his eyes flashed green. Then he kicked the bag again for good measure.

Back on Earth Tajiri, Molly, and Gail were in one of the VIP locker rooms with Shawn Michaels. "You know the Undertaker's back right?" asked Molly.

"So what?" asked Shawn as he sat backwards in a chair. "What's that got to do with me? What do I care if he's spooking Kane?"

"He's not doing it by himself," added Gail. "He's being helped."

"Coerced is more like it," corrected Molly.

"By whom?" asked Shawn.

"Damian," said Tajiri. "Damian is behind all of this."

"That can't be," said Shawn as he got up from his chair and backed away from them.

"It is true," said Tajiri. "And we need your help."

"Not on your life," said Shawn. "Going up against Damian is suicide."

"Have you forgotten the oath you took to GOD?" asked Molly. "Are you saying you're willing to turn your back on everyone to save yourself? Damian won't spare you for remaining neutral. He'll kill you just like he'll kill everyone else."

"I never said I turned my back to God!" shouted Shawn. "Don't you ever say that to me!"

"Please, Shawn," begged Gail. "We need you in on this."

"It's still out of the question," said Shawn. "Damian's way too powerful for us to handle."

"He's too afraid of Damian," said Tajiri as he rose from his own seat to go. "He can't help us."

Molly gave Gail a defeated look. "Let's go," she said to her. Gail looked to the ground and said nothing as she followed the others out of the locker room. Once Shawn was alone he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Coward," his reflection said to him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked his reflection.

"You've been on top for so long, now you're afraid of failure."

"NO! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"Damian would crush us."

"Faith manages. There is no shame in trying and failing. At least you will have given it a try."

"The four of us against Damian and the Undertaker is a battle we can't win."

"The Undertaker will be too busy with Kane to worry about the rest of you. Besides, there are others who can help you."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Think on that answer, then act once you've got it."

With that, Shawn's reflection returned to normal and he actually stepped back for an instant when he realized this. "Damn me," he said. "What should I do? What can I do?"

Down the hall, the Undertaker faded into view. After checking to make certain that he was not seen, he strolled off down the hall. Meanwhile, Tajiri was seated in the middle of the ring with his head slumped and his hands resting on either side of his head. To his left, Molly was sitting lost in her thoughts with her head slumped and her hands resting over her eyes. To her left, Gail sat looking bored, her hand casually over her mouth and propping up her head.

"We have to do something," said Molly at last. "The Undertaker's been giving us the slip for over a month now and we're no closer to a solution than we were when he first showed back up."

"I really thought Shawn would help us," said a depressed Gail. "Maybe we should just give up."

"Never," said Tajiri. "We can't just give up hope."

"Wrestlemania is this Sunday and we don't have a plan," said Gail.

"We will," said Molly. "Come on, we better get out of here and into the back. RAW is going to start soon."

As they all stood and walked towards the back, none of them noticed Aurora up in the rafters, spying on them. Her eyes flashed green and she disappeared in a green fog. When she reappeared, she was back in Hell in front of Damian. "Well?" asked Damian.

"Shawn Michaels turned them down," reported Aurora. "But they are undeterred."

"Shawn Michaels still has a part to play in all of this," said Damian contemplatively. "I am sure of it. I just wish I knew what that part was. Come, find the others. We're going to watch RAW tonight."

"As you wish, Master," said Aurora before turning to fulfill her orders.

"At Wrestlemania we unleash Hell," said Damian once he was alone again. "I can hardly wait."

This week's RAW was going as any other right before a Pay-Per-View. Down in the bowels of the arena, the Undertaker waited in the darkness for Kane. With his arms stretched out to his sides and his eyes glowing with a fierce green light, he let his gaze roam about the entire of the arena. He could see William Regal sipping tea with Nick Dinsmore, he could see Triple H talking to Batista and Ric Flair, he could see Trish Stratus in the shower, he could see Eric Bischoff going over the evening's matches, and he could see Kane kneeling in the center of a protective circle in his dressing room. "Tonight, Kane," he said as he brought his gaze back to where he was.

A bone-chilling wind whipped through the back area of the arena. Slowly, a swirl of green mist formed. After a few moments, Damian and the Warriors of Darkness appeared. Damian looked around and noticed that a few stage hands had seen them appear and were now running off. "Silence them," he ordered to Aurora.

"As you wish, my Master," said Aurora, who took off at a run after the two stage hands.

"Find me Kane," Damian ordered Meathook.

"At once," said Meathook before striding away with his bat.

"Find me Tajiri and the others," Damian ordered Amano.

"(Yes, Master,)" said Amano with a bow of his head.

"I shall be up in a VIP box waiting," said Damian.

Back in the locker room, Molly stopped pacing in her tracks and all the color drained from her face. "What is it?" asked Gail.

"Did you feel that?" asked Molly.

"I didn't feel a thing," answered Gail.

"I felt something," added Tajiri. "That can mean only one thing."

"He's here," concluded Molly.

"You mean the Undertaker?" asked Gail.

"No," said Tajiri.

"It's Damian," said Molly with a shudder in her voice, as though she were suddenly afraid to speak the name aloud.

"Are you sure?" asked Gail. "Maybe it's just…the Undertaker."

"No," said Tajiri. "It's him. I'm sure of it."

Back in his own locker room, Shawn Michaels felt a twinge of fear and pain and dropped to his knees. The air seemed forced from his lungs and he strained to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, his eyes flashed blue and the pain and fear were gone. Standing quickly, Shawn got himself out of his ring attire and into his street clothes. "I know who to call," he said. "Damian won't succeed."

* * *

Kane finished decimating his opponent in the ring and raised his arms high above his head. Then with a swift and sudden movement he brought his arms down, causing the four ring posts to erupt with red fire. Then all at once, the flames died out and re-erupted with green fire as the bell tolled. As in the past, the audience cheered wildly. "Kane," resounded the voice of the Undertaker from all around him. "Kane your time is almost at hand. At Wrestlemania, your time comes!"

"NO!" shouted Kane. "You're not real! You're dead! I buried you alive! You can't come back!"

Up in the VIP box, Damian smiled at the scene. Moments later he was joined by Terri Runnels, who handed him a drink and sat right in his lap. "They are headed for a violent reckoning," he said to her as he ran his hand along her leg.

"Do you think the fans will enjoy it?" she asked him.

"It will be to die for," he said coolly as he sipped his drink.

Back downstairs, Shawn Michaels was heading for the exit when Meathook stepped in his way. "Going somewhere, tiny?" he asked as he flexed his grip on his bat.

"Yeah," said Shawn with a smug smile. "Out. You got a problem with that?"

"No," said Meathook. "But YOU will."

"I don't have time for you right now," said Shawn. "Why don't you just get out of my way like a good little demon?"

Meathook responded by swinging the bat at Shawn's head. Shawn dodged the swing easily and responded to Meathook by giving him a superkick right to the face. Meathook went straight down and Shawn walked right out of the building. "Moron," he said as he left.

Aurora joined Damian and Terri in the VIP booth carrying the severed heads of the two stage hands. "I got them," said Aurora plainly. "They won't be telling anyone about us."

"Excellent," said Damian as he returned his attention to the ring. Fire had begun to rain down upon Kane and Kane was quickly trying to get out of the ring.

Amano burst in on Tajiri, Gail, and Molly. "(There you are!)" he shouted. "(Damian wants to see the three of you now!)"

"(Not a chance!)" said Tajiri. "Molly, get Gail out of here. I will handle this one!"

"(Handle me?)" snarled Amano. "(How are you going to handle me?)"

"(Simply,)" said Tajiri. Then he spit the green mist directly in Amano's face, blinding him. "Molly, Gail, go now!"

Molly and Gail wasted no time in rushing past Amano while he was blinded. Once they were safely away, Tajiri took a wide stance then did a jumping kick to Amano's face to send him aside and down. "(Told you!)" Tajiri said as he rushed out to catch up with Molly and Gail.

"Was that one of them?" asked Gail as the three of them raced down the hall.

"Yes," said Tajiri. "What do we do now?"

"Good question," said Molly. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Can we make a stand?" asked Gail.

Suddenly the whole corridor in front of them burst into blue light. "No," said the figure that emerged from the center of the light. "We must wait until Wrestlemania."

Back in the VIP box, Damian dropped his drink and clutched his chest as if wounded. "NO!" he shouted. "Not now! Not this time!"

**To be continued…**


	6. Return of the Dead Man

**Return of the Dead Man**

Tajiri, Molly, and Gail paced in a circle in the locker room with their heads slumped. Wrestlemania was set to start in less than an hour and they were worried.

"Do we stand a chance?" asked Tajiri.

"She seems to think so," said Molly.

"I'm confused," admitted Gail.

"Join the rest of us," said Molly.

"You do realize that odds are good that we won't live to see the end of this?" asked Gail.

"It's part of the life we lead," said Tajiri. "I accept that."

* * *

A green mist blew in and Damian and the Undertaker faded into view. "We don't have much time," said Damian. "Your match is coming up soon. Are you ready to make Kane pay for what he's done?"

"I'll send him straight to Hell!" snarled the Undertaker.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," said Damian. "Come, let's get ready."

The two of them began their walk towards the arena when Tajiri, Molly, and Gail came into view.

"We're here to stop you, Damian," said Tajiri authoritatively.

"You can't do this," said Molly.

"Ah," said Damian with a smile. "Heaven's Little Helpers come to stop wittle ole' Damian. Sickening. Warriors of Darkness, kill these fools!"

Amano, Meathook, and Aurora faded into view around Tajiri, Molly, and Gail ready for a fight. "Make it painful," said Damian to the Warriors of Darkness as he and the Undertaker turned down a different hallway. "We'll take the long way round."

Tajiri quickly squared off with Amano and the two of them quickly sized one another up. Gail put up her guard and confronted Meathook. Molly got a determined look on her face and readied herself for the fight of her life against Aurora. Just as the fight was about to begin, a thunderclap resounded just a few short yards from them. Shawn Michaels came into view, his eyes burning a bright blue. Behind him was Roddy Piper. "I just can't let you guys out of my sight for an instant," said Shawn with a smirk.

"Steer clear and we won't have to do to you what we're going to do to them," warned Aurora as her eyes flashed green.

"Listen up, sunshine!" said Roddy as he pointed at the Warriors of Darkness. "You've all gotten too big for your britches and you need to be knocked down a peg or two."

"Don't say we didn't warn you," said Aurora.

"Shawn!" shouted Molly as she pointed to the hallway that Damian and the Undertaker had gone down. "They went that way!"

"Right," said Shawn. "You got things here?"

"You betcha!" said Roddy with a grand smile as he cracked his knuckles.

The Warriors of Darkness watched and allowed Shawn to run after Damian before returning their attention to the others. Gail moved back near Molly and Roddy stepped up to Meathook.

"So you think you're a tough guy?" said Roddy as he rolled his shoulders.

"You'll find out real quick just how tough I am!" growled Meathook as he gripped his barbed wire bat and his eyes flashed green.

"Good," said Roddy with a smirk as his eyes flashed blue. "I love competition."

"(Goodbye, Yoshihiro,)" said Amano as he bowed his head and his eyes flashed green.

"(Goodbye, Amano,)" responded Tajiri as he returned the bow and his eyes flashed blue.

"Two against one," said Aurora. "Doesn't seem quite fair. You need more people."

"You'll find we're full of surprises," said Gail as she put up her guard.

"If we fall we'll make you earn our deaths," said Molly as her eyes flashed blue.

"We'll see about that," said Aurora as her eyes flashed green.

Kane entered the arena and strode purposefully to the ring. The fans cheered wildly for him and he fed off of it. Once he got to the center of the ring he raised his arms and brought them down to ignite the four ring posts. As he did so, his eyes briefly flashed green.

"Mark," said Damian with an almost fatherly tone. "I have something special for you."

With a grand gesture of his hand a swirling green mist once again formed nearby and the images of the druids and Paul Bearer came into view. "Isn't it fitting?" asked Damian.

"Yes," answered the Undertaker.

"It gives me great pleasure to serve you once more," said Paul as he held his hands close to one another. Then in a green flash the urn appeared in his hands.

"STOP!" shouted Shawn Michaels from down the hall.

"Does it never end with these people?" asked Damian rhetorically. "Paul, take care of Mark. I'll handle this one."

"I live to serve," said Paul in a sniveling tone.

Damian turned to face Shawn and his eyes flashed green. "You really do having timing," he said as his eyes flashed again.

"Does it annoy you?" asked Shawn as his eyes flashed blue and he readied himself for the fight.

"I am very annoyed," said Damian with flat hostility.

"Good," said Shawn. "It's what I live for."

"And it will be what I will kill you for," said Damian with and unimpressed expression. Then, with a sudden gesture of his hand, Shawn was flung backwards down the hall by an unseen force.

The lights in the arena dimmed to a midnight blue and layer of mist began to blanket the ground. Then the bell tolled, causing the audience to erupt with cheer. When it tolled a second time, their cheers grew louder. Kane shook his head in disbelief, still hoping that none of what was happening was real. The bell tolled for a third time and the funeral dirge of the Undertaker began. Slowly, holding the urn proudly, Paul Bearer came out from behind the curtain. The audience cheered even more. Closely behind Paul, the druids began filing out with torches lit with green fire. Paul got to the ring and held out the urn to Kane. Then he turned to face the curtain and held the urn straight out. The druids separated into two groups, one on either side of the aisle to the ring, and held their torches out high to create an archway. The bell tolled again and the Undertaker finally came into view for everyone to see. The roar of the audience was deafening. So many months had they waited for his return, so many weeks were they teased with the possibility of his presence, and at long last he was here. Kane still shook his head, but now more so out of fear than of disbelief. "I buried you alive," he tried to shout over the audience. The Undertaker simply stared at him. When he started to move Kane actually took a step back in fear. Paul smiled. The Undertaker took his time to walk the short distance, making Kane's suffering grow with each and every step. Once he reached the ring, Paul brought the urn down between the both of them, smiled again, and gestured towards the steps.

"It is time," said Paul. Slowly, with precise movements, the Undertaker moved towards the steps. Grabbing his coat in an almost dainty fashion, he climbed the steps and stepped up onto the ring apron. Letting go of his coat and gesturing with his hands, his eyes rolled back white and the lights began to come up. The crowd cheered one more time. Once the lights had come back up fully, he looked at Kane and his eyes flashed green. Paul signaled for the druids to depart, which they did in a slow and orderly fashion. Kane still refused to believe. As the Undertaker stepped into the ring Kane took a timid step back. With calculated movements, the Undertaker removed his large hat, temporarily blocking his face from view. When his face was again revealed, he had rolled his eyes back again. Kane shook his head. After removing his coat and handing it and his hat down to Paul he moved to the center of the ring. Kane shut his eyes and reached forth his hand. He was intent on disbelieving the sight of the Undertaker before him. Much to his dismay, his hand came into contact with the Undertaker's chest, proving once and for all that the Undertaker was in fact quite real. The Undertaker's eyes flashed green and he punched Kane hard in the face.

**To be continued…**


	7. Roddy Piper vs Meathook Harris

**Roddy Piper vs. Meathook Harris**

Roddy got into a boxing stance and stared holes into Meathook. Meathook tightened his grip on his bat and sneered at the wrestling legend. "You stink of fear," he said to the Rowdy Scot.

"I won't even begin to go into the stink that I smell on you!" said Roddy in an instant without even blinking. Meathook responded by swinging his bat for Roddy's head. Roddy side-stepped the swing and punched him in the face. "Try again!"

Meathook snorted and white-knuckled his grip on his bat. "I'm gonna kill you good!" he snarled.

Roddy looked thoroughly unimpressed and punched Meathook in the face again to back him up. Then he grabbed up a steel chair and poised himself to swing it with all his might. Now it was Meathook's turn to look unimpressed. "I'll give you one free shot with that," he taunted as his eyes flashed green and he dropped his guard. "Just to prove I won't go down easy." Roddy's lips curled into a defiant sneer. Then his eyes flashed blue and he struck Meathook right over the head with it. Meathook staggered back and shook his head. When Roddy came at him with a second strike, Meathook responded by swinging his bat right into the chair to nullify the shot.

"I told you I don't go down that easy," said Meathook as his eyes flashed green. "And I'll be sure to take you with me if I do fall."

"We'll see about that, Sunshine," said Roddy as he banged the chair against the wall. "I've bested far better than you during my career. You won't be anything of a challenge!"

Meathook responded by landing a brutal haymaker to Roddy's face. Then he swung low with the bat and hit Roddy in the ribs. Roddy gasped for an instant, but held his ground. Meathook smiled and his eyes flashed green. Then he swung the bat at Roddy's head. Roddy was barely able to put the chair up in time to defect the shot. "You running out of steam?" asked Meathook as his eyes flashed green again. "Does the old man need a breather?"

"I'm just getting started," said Roddy defiantly. "Besides, you don't hit that hard."

"We'll see about that," said Meathook angrily as he swung the bat again. Roddy's eyes flashed blue and he grabbed the bat to stop it in mid-swing. Then he dropped the chair, grabbed Meathook by the back of the head, and head-butted him right in the forehead. Both of them staggered back, but Roddy recovered first.

"I've beaten and been beaten by better than you, Sunshine," said Roddy as his eyes flashed blue. "You've made a BIG mistake!"

Meathook looked at Roddy with pure hate. Then he let go of the bat with one of his hands and reached over to his bloody hook tattoo. His eyes flashed green and he ripped the tattoo from his arm. His blood flowed freely from his new wound and the flesh that had been torn away erupted into green flame. When the flame died out a few seconds later, Roddy could see that Meathook was now holding a very real hook in his hand.

"Neat trick," said Roddy flatly as he put his fists up to guard himself. Meathook's eyes flashed green and he came at him with a swing of the bat. Roddy dodged the shot and then blocked an attack with the hook. Meathook went to swing his bat again, but Roddy side-stepped him and punched him in the side of the face. Then he followed up with a haymaker that finally sent Meathook to the floor. Once Meathook was prone, Roddy kicked him in the ribs and stomped on the back of his knee. Meathook let out a growl of pain and swung the bat blindly at Roddy's legs. The blow managed to strike Roddy in the thigh and the Rowdy Scot dropped to the ground with a yell. Meathook smiled as he realized his opponent's Achilles Heel. With a smug smile and a green flash of his eyes, Meathook stood up and looked down upon the Hot Rod.

"Time to die, Old Man," said Meathook as brought the hook down into Roddy's thigh. Roddy screamed out in pain and Meathook smiled. With slow deliberate pressure, he forced the hook deeper into Roddy's flesh. "Scream if it hurts."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Roddy managed to scream out as the hook buried itself deeper into his thigh.

"I doubt that," said Meathook. His eyes flashed green again as Roddy continued to scream. After a few more agonizing moments, Meathook had curled the hook through his leg enough that the tip of it exited Roddy's flesh. "Now that I've got you hooked, I'm gonna make you pay for it."

Meathook raised his bat high above his head and brought it down on Roddy's back twice in rapid succession. Roddy let out several more cries of pain. "How does it feel to be a failure?" taunted Meathook as he raised the bat in preparation for another blow.

"You tell me!" shouted Roddy as his eyes flashed blue and, with all of his might, he got to his knees and delivered a fierce double-axehandle to Meathook's chest that sent him reeling. The shot seemed to wind Meathook and Roddy gave him a seething look. With a great deal of effort, Roddy managed to get to his feet and he reached down to grab the hook still imbedded in his thigh. Then, with a blood-curdling scream, he pulled the hook free in one swift motion. "You've just made another BIG mistake! Now you've pissed me off!"

Meathook came at Roddy with a mighty swing of the bat. Roddy side-stepped Meathook again and drove the end of the hook deep into his abdomen. Meathook looked sickened and dropped his guard. "Payback," said Roddy as his eyes flashed blue. A moment later, he tore the hook from Meathook's abdomen and Meathook's entrails poured out as he dropped to his knees. Not finished, Roddy stabbed him in the side of the neck and ripped his throat out, spraying blood and chunks of flesh everywhere. Meathook was helpless now as he clutched at the gaping wound in his throat with one hand and tried to hold his internal organs in with the other. Roddy's eyes flashed blue again as he spun the hook about in his hand to change his grip on it. Then he plunged it in at the base of Meathook's skull and forcefully wrenched upwards. The force of his move was sufficient enough that not only did it disconnect Meathook's skull from his spinal column, it tore his head completely off. As Meathook's body slumped in a bloody heap to the ground, Roddy held up the hook so that he could look his fallen opponent in the eyes. Meathook had genuine terror frozen on his face. "I'm all outta bubblegum. Give Hell my regards."

A moment later, a great and violent jolt shook the entire arena. "Roddy!" shouted Molly. "Go help Shawn! You have to hold off Damian! We'll handle things here!"

"Right," said Roddy in agreement as he moved off as quickly as he could in the direction that Shawn and Damian had gone. As he walked a smile spread across his face. "I'm definitely all outta bubblegum."

**To be continued…**


	8. Molly Holly and Gail Kim vs Aurora

**Molly Holly and Gail Kim vs. Aurora Angelica**

Aurora calmly removed her coat and casually tossed it onto a nearby table. "I've always wanted to see what you were made of, Nora," she said to Molly. "Your friend will be a bonus."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Molly as her eyes flashed blue.

"Your faith and confidence is admirable," said Aurora with a smile as her eyes flashed green. "But let's test the rest of you."

With that, Aurora kicked at Molly to back her up then came back with the same leg to slash Gail across the chest with one of her spurs. Gail backed away holding her hand over the bleeding cut she had just received. Molly's eyes flashed blue and her knuckles whitened. Angrily, she lashed out at Aurora with two very well-placed punches to her face that knocked her down. However, as Aurora fell back, she did a kicking backflip to Molly's chin that sent Molly flying backwards and to the ground as well. An instant later, Gail came back into the fight as Aurora was getting up and gave her a side thrust kick squarely to the face. Aurora was surprised by the move and fell on her back again. "You've got some talent," Aurora said as she wiped blood from her chin and sat up. "So much the sweeter."

"You won't take me down without a fight," said Gail with her fists raised.

"Thank God for that," said Aurora as her eyes flashed green. Molly had gotten up by this time and moved back into the fray to confront Aurora.

"I thought you were better than this," said Molly. "Maybe you've bitten off more than you can chew."

"Thank you," said Aurora with a smile as her eyes flashed green. With that she did a sweeping windmill that knocked both Molly and Gail to the ground and spun her to her feet. Once Molly and Gail had both stood back up she did a high back-spinning round-house kick that connected with the side of Gail's face, followed right after by a forward-spinning round-house kick with the other leg to the side of Molly's face. Both Molly and Gail were sent corkscrew-spinning to the ground. Aurora smiled and her eyes flashed green.

"I think I would have fared better against Meathook," said Gail in a low tone to Molly. "She's more adaptable than he his."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," said Molly. "She's bound to tire herself out doing this."

"Bitten off more than you can chew?" taunted Aurora.

"Hardly," said Molly as she and Gail both stood up. "We're both just getting started."

"Excellent," said Aurora. "I would hate for this all to end too soon."

Gail came in at Aurora low and Molly went high. Aurora managed to fend them both off, but just barely.

"See?" said Gail. "Together we're a match for you."

"So it would seem," replied Aurora. "But I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

Both Molly and Gail came in again with a barrage of punches and kicks, but this time Aurora was ready for them and was able to firmly stand her ground.

"I hate you," said Gail.

"Thank you," replied Aurora. "I aim to displease."

Molly came at her yet again and was immediately met with a straight kick to the chest. As Molly was backed up, Gail came in for the attack, only to be punched in the face. Then Aurora grabbed her by the front of her wrestling top, pulled her forward, spun her around, and wrapped an arm about her throat in a chokehold. Instantly, Gail felt cold and her strength bled away. Molly came in again, but Aurora was sure to keep Gail between them. "Back away, Nora," warned Aurora as she ran the back of her free hand along Gail's cheek. "Or this one becomes a statistic in our war."

"Let her go," ordered Molly.

"I think not," said Aurora as she ran her fingers slowly down the front of Gail's body to the bare skin of her abdomen. "She'd make a fine addition to the legions of Damian's Succubae.

"Please," begged Molly. "Let her go and you can keep me."

"Molly no," gasped Gail.

"Yes, Molly," said Aurora as she caressed Gail some more to torment them both. "No."

"Then don't," warned Molly as her eyes flashed blue.

"Don't?" asked Aurora threateningly. "Don't? First you beg and now you threaten? You can't do both."

Molly knew her bluff was called. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You should have apologized to her," said Aurora as her eyes flashed green. Tears rolled down Molly's cheeks. Then Aurora swiftly and effortlessly broke Gail's neck and dropped her to the ground. "Not me."

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Molly in shock and disbelief. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I did," said Aurora as her eyes again flashed green. "I hate it when people waffle."

"You bitch!" hissed Molly. Aurora merely smiled.

Suddenly, a tremendous jolt rocked the entire arena and Aurora was sent off her guard. Molly took advantage of the momentary opening and kicked her squarely in the ribs. Then she grabbed her around the neck and drove her face-first into the concrete floor with a DDT. Looking about for a moment as she got back to her feet, she could see that Roddy had just finished off Meathook. "Roddy!" she shouted. "Go help Shawn! You have to hold off Damian! We'll handle things here!"

Roddy acknowledged her words and hobbled off as best he could in the direction that Shawn and Damian had gone. When she turned her attention back to Aurora, Molly was met with a powerful round-house kick to the face that sent her down again. "Handle me?" said a very bloodied Aurora angrily as she kicked Molly in the ribs. "Handle me? How the fuck do you think you're going to HANDLE me? Who the FUCK do you think you fucking are?"

Aurora went to kick Molly in the face, but Molly grabbed her foot, twisted it, and shoved her away. "I am a servant of GOD!" said Molly as she got up and her eyes flashed blue. Then she gave Aurora a solid punch in the mouth that sent her flying back. "And watch your fucking language!"

Molly let loose on Aurora with a furious barrage of punches and kicks that backed the Warrior of Darkness up against the wall. After a bit, Molly was hitting Aurora without Aurora putting up any resistance. "You shouldn't have done that!" she shouted in her face. "She was a good person and my friend! You shouldn't have done that!"

"She was weak," said Aurora with a smile. "And unworthy of your time."

"Everyone is worthy of my time," said Molly plainly.

"Bullshit," said Aurora before spitting blood in Molly's eyes and shoving her back. "You should never believe your own lies. It weakens you."

"I never tell lies!" said Molly incredulously as she swung on Aurora again. However, this time Aurora blocked her move and grabbed her about the throat. Then she spun her about and held onto her in the same manner that she had held onto Gail. Instantly, Molly felt a cold sensation from being in such close proximity to Aurora. She could also feel her strength being sapped and her air being constricted. Aurora smiled and ran the back of her free hand down Molly's side to her waist. Then she slowly slid her fingers underneath Molly's top and gently caressed her belly. Molly squirmed at Aurora's touch and tried in vain to pull away. Aurora's smiled changed to a cruel smirk and she slowly slid her hand down the front of Molly's pants.

"Why, Nora!" exclaimed Aurora. "You're wearing a thong, and a small one at that. So much for that prudish image of yours."

"Stop this," ordered Molly weakly. "Stop this this instant."

"No," said Aurora as her hand slipped inside Molly's underwear. "Mmm, I bet a multitude of your fans would love to feel what I'm feeling right now."

"Drop dead," hissed Molly.

"Please," said Aurora. "I know you like this. I can tell from the way you're breathing."

"Eat crap, bitch," hissed Molly.

"You say such sweet things," teased Aurora as she nibbled on Molly's earlobe seductively and continued to molest her. "Now I know you'll make a good Succubus."

"Never," gasped Molly. "You'll never take me."

"Yes I will," purred Aurora into Molly's ear as she finally removed her hand from inside Molly's pants. Then she turned Molly's head so that Molly was looking her in the eyes. Once their gaze was locked with one another, Aurora gave Molly a bloody kiss on the lips. "It's time for you to rejoin your friend."

"This isn't over," said Molly. "You won't have us for long."

"But we'll have you long enough," said Aurora with a smile. Then, as she did with Gail, she broke Molly's neck with one swift motion. When Molly's body hit the ground, a great thunderclap shook the arena.

**To be continued…**


	9. Yoshihiro Tajiri vs Amano Tensho

**Yoshihiro Tajiri vs. Amano Tensho**

Tajiri put up his guard and steadied himself for the fight that was about to come. "(I've beaten you before,)" said Tajiri as his eyes flashed blue. "(I can do so again.)"

"(That was before my death,)" said Amano as his eyes flashed green. "(I've gotten much better since then.)"

In an instant, Tajiri and Amano were engaged in a rapid flurry of martial arts strikes, blocks, and kicks with neither of them able to land a blow on the other. Amano went low with a leg sweep and Tajiri went high with a jumping spin kick. Amano then arm-dragged Tajiri over and put him in an armbar to break the momentum. Tajiri's eyes flashed blue and he responded to Amano's move by quickly getting to his feet, flipping out of the armbar, and bringing Amano down and over with a jumping arm scissors. Amano responded by rolling towards Tajiri and giving him a chop thrust to the kidney. Tajiri instantly let him go and the two of them rolled apart.

"(You've gotten better,)" said Amano.

"(You as well,)" said Tajiri.

As a sign of respect, the two of them bowed their heads to one another before squaring off again. Tajiri acted first with a kick aimed at Amano's side. Amano caught his foot and twisted his own body to bring Tajiri down to the ground. Before Amano could capitalize on his move, Tajiri kicked him in the chest with his free foot to make him let go. As Amano was backed away, Tajiri rolled up to his feet. "(This is getting tiresome,)" said Amano.

"(If that means you want to surrender,)" jeered Tajiri as his eyes flashed blue. "(Then I accept.)"

"(Hardly,)" said Amano as his eyes flashed green. Then he feigned a kick to Tajiri's face that caused Tajiri to raise his guard. Seeing that his bait had been taken, Amano grabbed Tajiri by the arm again and once more applied an armbar. Once more, Tajiri flipped out of the armbar. However, instead of going for the arm scissors, Tajiri delivered a high back kick to Amano's face that caused him to let go and fall to the floor. Tajiri shook out his arm for a few seconds while Amano got to his feet. Once he had, Tajiri ran up the wall and propelled himself backwards into Amano with a tremendous elbow smash. Amano was dazed by the attack and dropped to a sitting position. Tajiri recovered quickly, spun about to face him, and delivered a very stiff kick right to the side of Amano's head. Amano swayed back and forth. Tajiri squared off and kicked him again with an equally stiff kick. Amano seemed defenseless. Tajiri squared off one more time and delivered a third stiff kick that sent Amano facedown on the floor. A few seconds later, Amano rolled over face-up just in time to see Tajiri's foot coming right down towards his face. Without a second thought, Amano rolled out of the way to barely avoid what surely would have been the final blow.

"(Give it up, Amano,)" said Tajiri. "(You're done for!)"

"(Not yet I'm not!)" said Amano as he kicked upwards and struck Tajiri in the midsection.

Suddenly, a loud thunderclap resounded throughout the arena. Tajiri looked around and smiled. "(You've failed,)" said Tajiri. "(She's come for him.)"

Amano's face went pale as he realized who Tajiri was referring to. Then he shook his head. "(It changes nothing!)" he seethed venomously as his eyes flashed green. "(You're still going to die by my hand!)"

"(No,)" said Tajiri as he rubbed his throat with his thumb and index finger. "(This is the end.)"

Amano's eyes flashed green and he came at Tajiri again. As before, the two of them exchanged a rapid series of strikes and blocks. Then Amano shoved Tajiri's arms aside and grabbed him by the larynx. "(You're in the Grip of Hell now, Tajiri!)" hissed Amano in Tajiri's face. Rather than gasp for breath, Tajiri simply smiled. Then he spit a yellow mist directly into Amano's eyes. Amano let out an intense wail of pain, instantly let go of Tajiri, and put his hands to his eyes.

"(I told you this was the end,)" sang Tajiri as his eyes flashed blue.

"(Where did you get yellow mist of Mutoh?)" demanded Amano as blood seeped out from behind his fingers.

"(From Mutoh,)" said Tajiri plainly.

Amano took his hands from his eyes and turned to face Tajiri. Tajiri could see that the yellow mist had completely dissolved Amano's eyes and heavily burned the rest of his face.

"(I will kill you for this!)" hissed Amano again as blood poured freely from his eye sockets and streamed down his face.

"(In your current state,)" smirked Tajiri. "(I seriously doubt it.)"

Amano screamed and lashed out in the direction of Tajiri's voice only to miss his mark and wind up on the receiving end of a very stiff kick to the chest. "(Where are you, Yoshihiro?)" screamed Amano. "(You coward!)"

Tajiri's eyes flashed blue at Amano's curse. Though he knew that Amano was done for, he knew that he had to finish off him off. His eyes flashed blue again as he laced into Amano with a series of strong martial arts punches and kicks that Amano seemed genuinely unable to defend himself from. Then, out of nowhere, Amano again grabbed Tajiri in the Grip of Hell. This time, Tajiri instantly gasped for air. "(My wounds are not so grave that I cannot defeat you!)" shouted Amano in Tajiri's face, which was now beginning to go blue. "(Tonight Heaven loses another of its champions!)"

"(NO!)" shouted Tajiri as his eyes flashed blue. With that he stuck his thumbs into Amano's eye sockets. Amano screamed and let go of Tajiri's throat. Tajiri's eyes flashed blue again and he cocked back his palm. Then, with a massive yell, he struck Amano in the center of his chest with such force that Amano's back exploded outwards, sending pieces of bone, flesh, and internal organs everywhere. Amano let out a final gasp and swayed in place for almost a minute before crumpling to the ground in a bloody heap. Tajiri let out a deep breath of relief and collapsed to the ground as well. "(I win again, asshole,)" he said breathlessly as his mind began to slowly wander away.

After a few minutes, another thunderclap shook the arena, and Tajiri was jostled back to clarity. As he got up, he could hear Aurora clapping behind him.

"(Well done, Yoshihiro,)" she said as she wiped blood off her face. "(Unfortunately, only one of us gets to go on from here.)"

"(As God is my witness,)" said Tajiri as his eyes flashed blue and he got into a fighting stance. "(It won't be you!)"

"(We'll see, Yoshihiro,)" said Aurora as her eyes flashed green.

**To be continued…**


	10. Shawn Michaels vs Damian Winters

**Shawn Michaels vs. Damian Winters**

Damian strolled confidently over to where Shawn was laying prone. "Get up, hero!" ordered Damian. "It isn't as much fun if you don't at least try to stop me some more."

Shawn took in a few deep breaths and was slow to stand. Before he could fully get to his feet, Damian moved forward and palmed him directly in the nose. Shawn went down in an instant, his nose severely bloodied. Damian's eyes flashed green. "You should've thought better than to meddle in my affairs," said Damian as he kicked Shawn in the ribs. Shawn could feel a couple of his ribs break from the kick. "When you fuck with me, you get hurt! After you get hurt, you die!"

"You hit like a schoolgirl," Shawn taunted him as he painfully got to his knees. "This is the strength of a Lord of Hell? I'm not impressed."

Damian's eyes flashed green and he picked Shawn up by the hair. Shawn smiled, his ploy had worked. His eyes flashed blue and he gave Damian a quick one-two punch right to the ribs. Damian winced briefly and let Shawn go.

"So you have some fight in you," hissed Damian. "Good. I was afraid your beating was going to be too short."

"You'll find that I'm just full of surprises," said Shawn as he punched Damian in the face, grabbed him by the hair, and slammed him face first into the wall. Shawn could feel the adrenaline begin to flow as eyes flashed blue and he backed away. Then he stomped on the ground. Damian still faced the wall and acted as though he was hurt. An evil smile crossed his face as he knew Shawn was oblivious to the fact that he was fully aware of Shawn's next intended move. His eyes flashed green as he spun about to face Shawn with a smile still on his face. Shawn reacted instantly by trying to deliver the superkick. Damian never stopped smiling as he grabbed Shawn's foot, wrenched his ankle at a bad angle, and corkscrew spun him to the floor. Shawn grunted in pain and held his broken ankle. Damian continued to smile as he stretched out his hand and it began to glow with a green fire.

"If it is any consolation, Michael," said Damian. "God will not hold it against you for failing, you did your best."

"Don't you ever tell me what God thinks!" shouted Shawn as he scooted back to try and put distance between them.

"Why?" taunted Damian. "You don't care what God thinks? For shame."

Shawn's eyes flashed blue. "Bastard," he spat.

"Yes I am," said Damian with a smile as the green fire erupted from his fingertips, struck Shawn, and sent him skidding along the floor into the parking area. Then all of a sudden, Damian's smile faded and his posture took on a serious stance. His eyes flashed green as he pursued Shawn. Shawn crawled away as fast as he could, but Damian caught up to him effortlessly. Damian's eyes flashed green again and he picked Shawn up above his head. Then he press-threw him into the windshield of one of the limousines in the parking area. Though the windshield was made from safety glass, Shawn went completely through it and into the front seat. "You can't stop me, Michael! This time I win! The Undertaker will kill Kane and I will own them both, forever. There's nothing that you or any of the others can do to stop me!"

Damian seethed with hate as he walked around to the driver's side of the limousine. His eyes burned a continuous green as he put his fist through the driver's side window, grabbed Shawn by the scruff of the neck, and yanked him back out onto the pavement. Before Shawn could catch his breath, he was thrown into the side of another limousine. He was now almost out on his feet, Damian was now merely prolonging the inevitable. "Look at you, Michael!" Damian taunted. "You, a warrior of Heaven, and you can't even make me break a sweat. You're pathetic! If this is the best Heaven can send against me, then Hell will rule forever!"

Shawn chuckled as he coughed up then choked on his own blood. "First of all," he said in a gurgled voice. "I never said I was going to stop you. And second, I know I can't stand toe-to-toe with you for very long. I only have to delay you."

The color drained from Damian's face and his eyes returned to normal. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards the arena. Shawn began to laugh again as he saw Damian realize what had truly happened. "No," hissed Damian. "Not this time."

"She's coming for him, Damian," said Shawn as he continued to laugh. "And there's nothing you can do about it now."

"There's always something that can be done," said Damian calmly as his eyes once more burned a steady green. Then he turned and pointed his hand at Shawn again. Shawn smiled and defiantly remained where he was. A green aura slowly surrounded him and he burst into green flames. Right before his body fully reduced to burning embers, he let out one last laugh as if to curse the Lord of Hell.

Damian just stood there for an instant trying to figure out what to do. "Fuck," he said as he began to move back towards the arena. After a few paces, a great thunderclap shook the arena. Damian's eyes grew wide and he broke into a run. "Fucking fuck."

Without warning, Roddy Piper stepped into view right in Damian's path. "Wait right there, Sunshine," he ordered as he raised up Meathook's hook, ready to attack.

"Not now," said Damian as he continued his run. When he got within arm's reach of Roddy, he side-stepped Roddy's swing without breaking stride, grabbed him by the face, dug his fingers into the Rowdy Scot's eyes, and snapped his head back violently.

"Pathetic," said Damian as his eyes flashed green and he let go of Roddy's face. Roddy's body seemed to fall in slow-motion. As it did, it was consumed by green fire so quickly that nothing of him, save a few cinders, ever hit the ground. When Damian finally reached the entrance to the arena and threw back the curtain, he was instantly blinded by a bright blue light. "Terrific. Things were going so well."

**To be continued…**


End file.
